


Gotta Cat-ch Em All

by starsontheshore



Series: The Light of the Sea [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Poor Marinette, Reveal Fic, best kind of friendship right there, same with Chat, she can't catch anything good, thankfully they have each other for pokemon go tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheshore/pseuds/starsontheshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Pokemon Go is a harmless pastime. Unfortunately for Adrien it brings some unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Cat-ch Em All

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a reveal scenario I wrote a while back on tumblr. I just really wanted to write a fanfic about it. Happy birthday to my best friend Shannon. We cry over Miraculous Ladybug and Pokemon together so I thought this would be perfect. SHE’S 22 Y’ALL. Go wish her a happy birthday [here!](babywerepurrfect.tumblr.com)

Marinette was Pokemon trash. To outlookers, she seemed not like the type to enjoy Pokemon. It never looked like she was trying to “catch them all” or “be the best that no one ever was”, but no. Marinette was complete Pokemon garbage. And she was proud of it. In fact, she owned every game that had been released. 

Pokemon Red? She has that. 

Pokemon Yellow? Of course she has that too. 

Pokemon Fire Red? Yup, she needs the remake. 

Hell, she had already preordered _both_ copies of Pokemon Sun and Moon. 

So when Pokemon Go was finally available in France she immediately downloaded it and forced Alya to do the same. 

It was tough at first trying to get used to throwing the Pokeball, but now she was the master at curveballs. In fact, consistently throwing curveballs and having the app open during her patrols to hatch eggs was what got her to level 9 so quickly. 

“So my lady, what team did you join?” Chat whispered over her shoulder. 

She jumped and rubbed her neck, “Don’t do that! You scared me.”

“Sorry,” He grinned at her, “So what team?”

“Valor of course!” 

“Ah yes, I should have known. It matches your outfit too.”

“Matches my character outfit too.” Ladybug let out a small laugh and ran her fingers through her hair, “What about you? You play?

“Yup!” He pulled out his own phone and showed her his Pokemon. “I’m Team Instinct!”

Ladybug looked at him critically, “It really suits you. You are a walking pun.”

“At least Instinct is better than Valor.”

Ladybug dramatically gasped, “You take that back!”

“For Voldemort and Valor.” Chat solemnly vowed, causing Ladybug to burst into giggles, “Catch any cool Pokemon?”

“Nah.” She stretched out and closed her eyes, letting the breeze cool her, “I have like 400 Rattata candy and 300 Pidgey candies though.”

“Same,” Chat groaned. “But instead of Rattatas I have way too many Zubats.”

“You think being in Paris we would be getting somewhat decent Pokemon.”

“Hey,” Chat looked affronted, “My army of Zubats are going to take over the city.”

“Oh yeah, of course.”

“But seriously, I heard the Champ de Mars has pretty good Pokemon.”

“Hmm. I’ll go check it out later.” Ladybug opened her eyes and a building near them fell apart, “But first I think we have a slight problem.”

\--

It was a bright and sunny day. The weather was great, and everyone was in a happy mood. Except for Marinette. Oh no, Marinette was pissed. 

11 Pidgeys, 8 Rattatas and 6 Weedles. 

Those were all the Pokemon she had caught during her walk around the park and now all she had left was 5 Pokeballs.

“Great Pokemon he said,” She grumbled under breath, “Great Pokemon my foot. I could have caught all this at home.”

She sighed, sat at the nearest bench, and lazily stared at the clouds in the sky. Images of Weedles, Caterpies, and Pokeballs littered the sky. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. She was doomed to spend the rest of her life catching the same Pokemon over and over again. 

In one last ditch effort she glanced at her phone and noticed an unknown Pokemon. She bounced off of the bench and brought the phone closer to her face. 

“Oh my god,” She breathed, “It’s an Onix. It’s an _Onix_.”

She bolted from her spot and darted around on the grass and in between the trees. And there it was. 

She squealed and tapped on the icon to catch it. Her AR camera was turned on, so she moved the camera to her left to find the Pokemon. 

But along with the Pokemon, she saw him and nearly dropped her phone in a panic. 

Adrien Agreste. 

His eyes were furrowed with concentration and she saw his pointer finger (and what a beautiful pointer finger it was) swipe up on the phone repeatedly. 

Marinette blinked wide eyed at him a couple times and then stared back at her phone. Her love life could wait until after she caught the Onix.

She flicked the first two Pokeballs with her thumb and missed. Down to three. 

She placed her phone in her left hand and threw another with her pointer finger. The Pokeball blinked when the Onix caught and she cheered internally. Only, not even a second later, the Onix broke free. 

Marinette frowned at her phone. She only had two Pokeballs left. 

Letting out a deep breath to calm her nerves, she fed the Onix a Razzberry. She waited a few seconds to make sure he wouldn’t attack or more and then threw another Pokeball once more. 

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

_She caught it._

She squealed and gave a tiny jump of happiness, startling Adrien who had been staring at his phone. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her and he gave her a small wave. Marinette shyly giggled and waved her phone at him showing him the CP 146 Onix. Adrien smiled and did the same, showing off his with CP 83.

Marinette opened and closed her mouth, trying to make conversation, but instead of words, she nervously giggled once more. She slapped her hands over her mouth before giving him an awkward grin. 

“Um… Hi?”

Adrien grinned at her and winked, “Well, seeing you here is Onix-pected.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Really? Why do you always do thi-“

She stopped and her eyes widened. She stared in astonishment at Adrien. 

Silky blond hair? Check. 

Deep green eyes? Check.

A shit eating grin no one else can replicate? Check. 

Her phone dropped. 

“Oh my god, you’re Chat Noir.”


End file.
